


Therapy, Detectives and Fake Fiancés

by bayoublackjack



Series: Love in London [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Elementary (TV), Royal Pains, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Female Friendship, Multiple Crossovers, Sex in the City vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayoublackjack/pseuds/bayoublackjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan is frustrated by her marriage problems, Molly has been double Sherlocked, Martha is tempted and Divya has just told the biggest lie of her life, but it's nothing a few glasses of wine and some girl talk can't fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy, Detectives and Fake Fiancés

Joan stretched out on her sofa with a glass of wine in hand.  “Okay, on a scale of one to ten, one being the worst and ten being the best, how crappy was your day?”

Molly sat in the armchair to her left with her legs tucked beneath her.  “Eight?”

Martha sat in the chair opposite Molly with her glass close to her lips.  “Four.”

Joan tilted her head to one side.  “I’d say mine was a six.”

Divya sat next to Joan on the couch and held her wine glass on her knee.  “Two.”

“Two?” Molly repeated with a frown.

Martha set her wine aside.  “I guess we found our winner.”

“Or loser,” Joan joked.

“My parents popped in today,” Divya informed them.  “Together.”

“Oh…”  Molly and Martha said in unison and exchanged looks.

“Is that bad?” Joan asked.

“Molly and Martha have known me since university,” Divya began.  “So they know that my parents only try to double team me when it comes to one thing.”

“Marriage,” the three women said in unison.

“Specifically arranged marriage,” Divya continued.

“It’s not Raj again, is it?” Molly questioned.

“No, haven’t you heard?” Martha looked at her and Molly shook her head.  “He’s moved on.”

“She’s blonde,” Divya added.  “And about seven weeks preggers.”

“Blimey,” Molly said before sipping her wine.

Joan nudged Divya with her foot.  “So who did they have in mind?”

“No one,” Divya told them.  “Because they think I’m already engaged,” she blurted out quickly and took a huge gulp of wine.

Martha nearly choked on her wine.  “What?”

Molly gasped.  “Oh Divya, how did that even happen?”

“Well…”  Divya exhaled sharply.  “They overheard me on a call with Jeremiah.”

“Sacani?” Joan asked.

Divya nodded.  “He’s moving to London and he’s offered to let me stay with him like I did back in the Hamptons.”

“So they assumed that if you’re living together,” Molly began.

“That it must be serious,” Martha finished her sentence.

“Exactly,” Divya replied.

“And you didn’t correct them?” Joan asked.

“I was going to, but I figured what’s the harm in a little white lie if it keeps them off my back for a bit?”

“That’s how it starts,” Martha said and stared into her glass.

Molly lingered on Martha for a moment then turned her attention back to Divya.  “Won’t they find out the truth when they meet Jeremiah?” she reasoned.  “Unless…”

“No, it’s not like that,” Divya insisted.  “Jeremiah is a dear, but we’re just friends.”

Martha lowered her glass.  “Molly and Sherlock ‘just friends’ or Joan and Sherlock ‘just friends?’”

Molly opened her mouth to protest, but before she could, Divya answered, “Joan and Sherlock.”

“Sherlock and I _are_ just friends,” Molly interjected.

“Remember when I used to say that about John and me?” Joan asked.

“No…it’s not…”  Molly began to blush.  “It’s not the same.”

“Speaking of Watson squared,” Divya changed the subject.  “How was therapy?”

Joan sighed.  “John thinks it’s a waste of time.”

Divya moved to grab the wine bottle.  “Which doctor did you see?”  She topped off her glass then extended the same courtesy to the others one by one.

“A marriage counsellor that came highly recommended by Ella Thompson, but it doesn’t matter,” Joan said with a shrug.  “I’m not sure if John even trusts me anymore.”

Molly exhaled sharply.  “This is my fault.”

“Molly, stop blaming yourself,” Joan said seriously.  “You and I didn’t even know each other when you helped him fake his death.”

“No, but I knew John and I kept it from him,” Molly reminded her.  “I knew it was what Sherlock needed to do to beat Jim at his own game, but I was so happy that he confided in me and asked for my help that I didn’t really think about all the consequences until it was done.  I spent two years living a lie.  I’m surprised that you and John don’t hate me for it.”

“If anyone is at fault, it’s Sherlock,” Joan insisted.  “Both of them.  Sherlock never should have put John through that and Sherlock should have said something to us once he figured out the truth.”

“Sherlock only figured out the truth about Sherlock because of me,” Molly added and sighed into her wine glass.  “I should have listened to Mycroft and kept my distance.”

“If it wasn’t for you getting to know Sherlock better then you and I probably wouldn’t be as close as we are now,” Joan said.

“I actually followed that,” Martha marvelled.  “Guess I’m not as pissed as I thought.”  She drained half the contents of her glass.

The other three exchanged glances, but Molly was the first to speak.  “Martha,” she said softly.  “Did something happen with Tom?”

Martha scoffed.  “In order for something to happen with Tom, I’d first have to actually _speak_ to Tom, which I haven’t done in a fortnight since rang to say that he’d extending his stay in Kenya.”

“Again?” Molly frowned.  “But what about the wedding?”

“Bloody question of the day, isn’t?” Martha retorted bitterly.

“Maybe, you should…”  Molly paused thoughtfully.  “Perhaps, it would be for the best, if you put the wedding on hold,” she suggested.  “Just until Tom gets back.”

“Or maybe I should just call it off all together,” Martha replied.

Divya stared at her.  “It hasn’t gotten that bad, has it?”

“Trust me, things can go south faster than your realise,” Joan said.

Martha sighed.  “Sometimes I just wonder if I’m wasting my time with him.  What if there’s something better out there for me?  _Someone_ better?”

“Someone better?” Divya repeated.  “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you already had someone in mind.”

“Martha’s not a cheater,” Molly said defensively.

Divya waved off the notion.  “Of course she isn’t.  Martha is the most honest one of us all.”  Martha rolled her eyes.  “You are,” Divya insisted.  “But I wasn’t suggesting that you’re having some sordid affair behind his back.  All I was saying was that maybe you had a crush.”

“There’s nothing wrong with a crush,” Joan told Martha.  “We all have our fantasies.”

“Fantasies are all some of us have,” Molly added with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

Martha looked at Molly and sighed softly.  “There may be a bloke who’s popped into my head now and then, but I don’t know if I’d call it a crush.”

“A celebrity?” Joan asked and Martha shook her head.

“Someone we know?” Molly pressed.

Divya scrunched her nose.  “It’s not Rory is it?”

Martha shook her head again.  “No.”

“Which one is Rory?” Joan asked.

Divya frowned.  “You know, the sad little nurse.”

“Oh.”  Joan nodded.  “Yea, I remember him.  He seemed nice.”

“He _is_ nice,” Molly insisted.

“And absolutely mad for Martha,” Divya pointed out.

Martha dropped her head back against the chair.  “Why does everyone keep saying that?”

“Because he talks about you a lot,” Molly answered.

“Nonstop,” Divya agreed.

Joan shifted her position on the couch to get a better look at Martha.  “So if it’s not Rory, then who is this mystery man?”

Martha stared into her glass.  “His name is John.”  She lifted her head without looking at anyone in particular.  “Dr John Smith.”

“The one that works with you in A&E?” Molly asked.

Divya nodded in approval.  “He is dishy, isn’t he?”

Martha lifted her glass to her lips.  “A flirt is what he is.”

Molly frowned.  “He’s not being inappropriate is he, Martha?”

Martha met Molly’s eyes then gave a tiny shrug.  “It’s nothing I can’t handle,” she promised.  Molly considered her words and gave a quick nod in response.


End file.
